


Hide and Seek

by ThatTurtle



Series: TCW Vignettes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Friendship, Psionics, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiko stumbles across an interesting hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Hex sat against the wall in the back of the school library. His dark green eyes flitted across pages of chemistry notes. His cat ears drooped with fatigue. A strange scraping sound drew his attention from the formulas. He glanced around.

"It's open?" He breathed. The door to the backroom was slightly ajar. His tail swayed nervously. He set down his notebook and quietly crept over to the mysterious back room.

"Hex." A familiar voice calmly called out.

"Shiko?" Hex squinted. "We shouldn't be in here. Where are you?" He murmured. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the low light. But he couldn't spot his friend.

"Look down." She directed patiently.

The nekomata noticed a metal grating on the floor a few feet away. He crept towards it and peered down. A girl about his age stared up at him. A faint light cast eerie shadows on her pale face, accentuating the dark rings beneath her eyes.

Neither spoke for a moment. The boy simply furrowed his brow. "Should I get help? Or some power tools?" He finally asked. "This is gonna be a lot harder than picking a lock."

Shiko snorted. Though the nekomata was a reserved and meek kid, he occasionally displayed an interesting sense of humor.

"I mean it." He clarified.

The smirk fell from her face. "Oh."

"How exactly did you end up there, anyway?" Hex blinked. He didn't sound judgmental, merely curious.

"It's a long story." She chuckled sheepishly. "The gist of it is Rien, Sashi, and I are playing hide and seek. It's supposed to be a good stealth exercise."

Hex tilted his head. "It's just you three? Er... Couldn't you just call Kurosaki and ask him to phase you out through the floorboards?"

"Nope." She grinned blithely. "Coverage in here is really bad, apparently. It's practically a dead zone. I don't think either of them knows where I ended up. It's not just us three. Alucard's playing, too. He's 'it'."

Hex tensed when he heard the vampire's name. He gulped. "I see." His ears flattened.

"I figured that one of us could cram in between a wall. Some of 'em are really roomy inside, y'know?" The brunette explained. "Rien panicked and threw me in. Well, he _phased_ me in. He said something about keeping Alucard as far away from me as physically possible, then ran off to find a tree."

The boy nodded slowly, prompting her to continue.

"I started wandering around the tunnels. Yeah, apparently there's more than one wall with the hidden passage thing. After a few turns I started losing my bearings..." Haruki cleared her throat and brushed back a lock of dark brown hair. "So I summoned Todo since he has better night vision, being a kiwi and all." She held up her familiar.

The kiwi bird greeted Hex with a bob of his head. As far as the nekomata was aware, Todo didn't speak. But the bird familiar never had issues communicating with his ESP'er companion.

"Rien had no idea how far the passageway went. Where exactly are we, anyway? Near one of the old buildings, or...?" The ESP'er trailed off.

The nekomata lowered his voice and knelt over the grate. "You're under the library. I'm in the backroom."

Her eyes widened. "Aw man." She groaned. "Um, can you do me a favor?"

"I can try." Hex nodded.

"Get my uncle, or Mr. H. or somebody, please." The girl stared up at him apologetically.


End file.
